The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rosa chinensis hybrida. The new variety was created by crossing as seed parent the variety known as ‘BENALAV’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,517) and as pollen parent, the variety known as ‘RUMIRED’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,770). The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘SAVAMONT’.